Paradise
by CarolinaWhiteRose
Summary: When Serena recieves 7 tickets to Hawaii, will she and the other scouts play nice, or will there be trouble in Paradise? Very First Sailor Moon Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here we have my very, very, very first Sailor Moon Fanfic. So, please you guys, review and let me know what you think. With all Anime, I don't own Sailor moon, as much as I would love to. Well, On with the fic!**

_**Paradise**_

Darkness blanketed the tiny room, giving off a scary and yet, incomplete effect to everything and its surroundings. Outside the sole window in the room, a tiny moon stayed, hoping to get a few more peeks before the sun made its way up. It provided little light to the room, and everything appeared to be a mound of black sitting about the room. The only thing that could be seen were the large round eyes of the tiny black cat that made her rounds across the room. She was obviously a cat of wonder from the way it seemed to almost rule the room. She walked across the floor, tiptoeing with each step. She then jumped up on what appeared to be a bed. Walking tipsily, she made her way up the soft, bouncing comforters, and stopped right at the very top of the bed. She stared at a sleeping form, who was at peace beneath the giant sheets. Suddenly, a loud ringing sound echoed in the room, and the poor cat was flung into a pile of clothes on the other side of the room. Grabbing the clock beside the bed, the sleepy person shut it off, and looked at the time, hoping for an additional 15 minutes. Judging from the scream a few seconds afterwards, she wasn't going to get it. What appeared to be a blonde girl shoved herself out of bed and grabbing the clothes on her chair became a blur of long golden strands as she dashed into her bathroom.

_SERENA! _

The tiny black cat managed to sputter those words out as she crawled out of the hamper Serena so carelessly tossed her into. Of course the cat was a bit too late. Serena was in the bathroom, and the door was of course locked. Sighing to herself she walked to the outside door and hoped on the desk nearby. It was the home to Serena's computer and her many comic books and few textbooks. She stood on top of the black Dell monitor and flicked on the light with her delicate paw. If she had to wait for Serena she should at least be able to see better… right? Climbing down, but not without stepping in what appeared to be a pile of rice, the black cat made her way to the bathroom door, and waited. She waited and waited and waited, and after about 40 minutes, out popped the new and improved Serena. Her hair was neatly pulled into two ponytails, and her long blonde hair curled slightly at the ends. Her uniform, which was wrinkled when she picked it up, was neatly pressed more than likely from the steam in her shower. Her socks were neatly bobbed and her cute little high-heeled black shoes were for the first time in her life, polished and shiny.

_Serena, listen, about the time…_

_**Can't talk now Luna! Can't you see I'm late! I have my communicator! If there is an emergency contact me while I'm in school and I-**_

_Serena! Would you just listen for a second! _

_**Can't… late... for schoool! Bye Luna!**_

With that Serena was out the door, and down the stairs thundering with each step. Luna sighed. She wished Serena had stopped for just 2 seconds. That's as long as it would have took to tell her that her brother had set her alarm, meaning it was really, 3 hours ahead of time. Serena would be so angry when she returned home! Luna sighed to herself. Oh well, right? It's not a real emergency right? This would only mean that Serena was for once in her life, on time for school, and Luna would be the one to get it when she returned home, and not her brother. Well, until she found out it really was her brother. Luna decided a nice nap was in order for herself. Dealing with Serena when she got home would take all her energy, not that she had any to spare. She crawled on the bed, and laid on Serena's fluffy pink pillow. Stretching her claws out, and then retracting them and her paws underneath her body. She then laid on Serena's pillow o' drool, and fell asleep.

Somewhere down the block, Serena is seen lifting her legs high in a mad dash to the school. She was an hour late! She had missed first and was about to miss second period if she didn't hurry. She saw Amy in front of her, and would have stopped had Mr. Griffin not issued a warning out that Serena never miss another minute of his class. Besides, he was quite the hunk! He was only ten years older than Serena, and she could swear he was about to declare undying love to her any second… once she left the dunce corner. Amy looked up to see a running Serena and with a big smile, waved hello to her friend. Serena waved a hello to her genus friend before flying past her leaving the poor girl on the floor, papers scattered everywhere. Serena screamed she was sorry, and turned the corner boosting herself to maximum speed. She was travel a good few feet before slamming head on to a body who was obviously made of steel, copper, or whatever metal you could think of. By now her strappy black shoes were a scuffed mess, and her blue uniform skirt was wrinkled and the pleats were in disarray. The white uniform shirt probably had all types of bug splatters from her speed, and she was in no position to be standing in front of probably the most handsome man in Japan.

Darien fell back hard. Serena herself was on the floor and staring into Darien's face. She thought for just a second… maybe she should apologize. She was about to do just that until she heard the sound of an alarm clock in a nearby house and realized... she was late! Poor Darien sat up slowly and rubbing his head looked up to find nothingness in front of him. He glanced behind him just in time to watch the pesky Serena tuning the next corner. Damn that meatball head! She was so clumsy! So ill mannered…her and her wild flowers perfume. He picked himself up off the ground, and brushing off the crumbled leaves and bugs from his black suit jacket, continued on his way to the train station.

Serena now on the last block, finally slowed down and began to think. I just bumped into Darien. I hope he didn't see me. Her cheeks turned red at the thought. She had just touched him. Ran smack dab right into his chest. And he smelled so good… so…. What the hell as she thinking! Darien was totally gross! Besides, he hated her… calling her meatball head…. Humph… her ponytails weren't even that big. She turned and walked up the steps to stare at the very surprised Principle.

_Serena! _He said very startled. Serena stared back just as startled and gave a tiny bow, praying he wouldn't realize just how late she was.

_**Yes Mr. Ugashi, it's me.**_

_Well, I never thought I'd see the day!_

_**Mr. Ugashi! Please let me explain, my cat… she…she-**_

_No! No! No need to explain! Into my office! Immediately young lady!_

Serena bowed again and hurriedly made her way into Mr. Ugashi's office. She hadn't seen it in so long. Not since she cut the whole day and was found at the arcade… some 2 weeks ago. Damn those security guards! Weren't they supposed to be inside the school? Serena opened the door slowly and stepped inside the room. The large wooden, desk had been moved to the far right corner of the room, and it was directly in front of the only window in the room. The overhead lights were off, and the walk seemed longer to his desk. It seemed well… actually frightening for the first time in her life. Mr. Ugashi was right behind her and past her quickly sitting down in his heavy wooden chair behind the desk. He was going bald, and had a slight ring of gray around his head as if he had been a monk from the 17th century. His eyes were a piercing blue and his face always had a stern look about it, even when he smiled. No one really did like him, not even the secretaries, but he had the whole school in his hands and no one was really "big" enough to challenge his authority.

Serena had been standing for quite a while, and suddenly snapped back into reality. Mr. Ugashi was paying her no mind and flipping through papers on his desk. Weary washed over her and she took a seat in the tiny intimidating seat in front of her. If she were in trouble at least she would be comfortable. Mr. Ugashi flipped through endless papers, and finally it looked as if he found what he had been looking for. He glanced up at Serena who was now a shaking mess.

_Serena, I believe we have good news for you today!_

_**Good… news? Are you sure?**_

_Yes, I'm quite sure. It seems that for the first time in the history of the school you are early!_

_**Wait…wait… wait... Early how did tha-**_

_And you picked a quite fine day to do it too. I proudly present you with a 7-day pass for 7 friends, to Hawaii in the United States. Congratulations!_

_**WHAT!**_

_We were supposed to have held the contest today, meaning that you have won! The first person to arrive early would receive a trip. Tomorrow it will be a brand new bedroom set. But don't push your luck Serena, we only allow one winner per year. You never knew about the contests because you were never on time. Which I should be giving you detention for today! Congratulation, your flight leaves in a week, and you will be taking your assignments with you. If I were you, I'd get a move on and find your teachers and explain the predicament._

_**Wait.. Mr. Ugashi are you-**_

_Serena, get a move on! Get out of my office…Now!_

With that Serena stood and hurried out of Mr. Ugashi's office. She ran into the girl's bathroom and leaned on the fake pink linoleum sinks…. Could this be true! A trip with all her friends… during school! School Rocks!

**Okay there we have the first chapter of my very first Sailor Moon fanfic! Please… be nice! Well, let me know what you think. I'm open to any and every suggestion! Bye Guys! ---**


	2. To Err is Human

**Hey you guys! Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry for the delay, I had a whole bunch of problems registering for my college course (always waits till the last minute, sigh) and payments. I hope you enjoy it. It may be a little off, but that's only to introduce the following chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

_**Paradise **_

Did Mr. Ugashi Really give you those tickets?

_**Yup! Can you believe it!**_

This all sounds so exciting Serena! So, whom are you going to invite?

_**You of course Amy! And the rest of the sailor scouts. **_

Well, Serena, incase you forgot there is five of us in total meaning you have two extra tickets.

_**Hey you're right Amy! Who to give the last two tickets to? **_

_Hey why not invite Darien, Serena?_

_**Rei are you nuts! He hates my guts! Just this morning, I knocked him over and didn't even look back. **_

Serena reached across the bed and picking up a handful of popcorn happily stuffed it into her awaiting mouth. They had all been in Lita's room, studying… or rather, supposed to be studying. Amy and Rei were on the floor with Serena, sitting on the fuzzy green rug. Amy was watching a green lava lamp intently, while Rei was on her stomach writing out an essay for school. Serena was happily stuffing her face with popcorn and eyeing her little toes as she sat, damn…she needed them painted. Lita and Mina were on the bed, leaning over and looking at the girls on the floor. The green comforter that was so neatly spread across the bed was now twisted and tossed in a nearby corner, and her beautiful white pillows somewhere near by the comforter. Rei stood up and stretched her legs reaching her fingers towards the glass covering over the bulb.

_Well, I guess your right. I don't think he likes you very much Serena._

_**Hey! Reeeiii.**_

_**She has a point there Serena.**_

_**Not you too Lita!**_

Well Serena, you don't always have to give it to him in person you know? Why not place it in his mailbox?

_**Amy! You're a genius! That's absolutely right!**_

Serena stood happy and ran to the oak desk near the right hand lower corner of the room.

_**We can even type out a letter! Making him think he won something right? And I'll drop it of in his mailbox, and it will be just like he won the ticket himself! **_

_Not a bad Idea. I could go for it. _

_**Me too!**_

_**Alright you guys! Here we go! Darien, we are pleased to inform you…**_

By the time the girls finished the letter it had been very late, and Lita was already fast asleep. Mina, Rei and Amy let themselves out and all went their separate ways home, leaving Serena walking home by herself. She wasn't afraid of the dark. How could Sailor Moon be afraid of the dark? Okay… she was afraid, jeez she admits it! She pulled her backpack closer and turned the corner to Darien's block. His apartment was the one on the top most right handed corner, and he was always asleep around this time of night. What was it… 10:30? 11:00? She was happy her mom was out of town taking her little brother to a convention or she would have surely gotten in trouble.

Suddenly it occurred to Serena. Well, since he was asleep… why not drop the letter off, that way, he wouldn't see her, and the ticket would be with him well in advance. Just as soon as the thought entered her head she quickly pushed it out. What the hell was she thinking! It was 11:00, terribly dark and she was really going to drop of a letter to his home! Was she kidding herself. She turned her head away in both shame and anger with herself. When it came to Darien and food, why was her head always slurred? Why did she always think of the most ridiculous things to be around him when he clearer didn't like her at all. It was clear she didn't like him to… right? The way she spoke to him proved it…right? Serena looked up in the sky and saw a full moon beaming down with a soothing white light upon her. She never could understand why, but she always felt the strongest when the moon was out…always felt her happiest. She truly was Sailor moon.

With the moon's sudden boost and Serena's reason that she actually did hate Darien, she slowly made into the apartment building and up the steps. The building was better off than she thought it was. The floors were polished clean and everything was scrubbed and repaired to a shine. There was even a crystal clear mirror in the lobby, right across from the glass doors leading to the outside world. The sight put Serena to shame concerning her own home and house keeping, but shaking her head she opened the heavy red door, and quietly creeped up the steps. No one was in the halls way and surprisingly no security guard had come to escort her off the premises. When she made it up the final floor she was so out of breath and so happy she collapsed on the floor in triumph. Well, alright, now all she had to do, was drop the letter at 4A. Pulling open the doors to the stairway, she walked clear into a waiting area for the elevators and kicked herself. Well… Know she had an easier way to get down. But yes, back to the task of 4A. She walked past the rooms, the gold numbers above peepholes. 4E… 4D… 4C…4B…4A. There she found it.

This was the closest she had ever been to Darien's door and the thought actually pulse through her head, and she steadied her hand to slide the envelope under the door. She had the first 2 corners under the door, and she was pushing it to get the last. There must be carpeting on the other side! She suppressed a few grunts and just when she though she had one last push, the door opened and Darien walked right into her, dropping an entire basket of laundry on her head and tripping him in the process.

_**Oh my god! Oh My god! Darien are you okay!**_

_Meatball head what are you doing at my door this time of night! Don't you have a home to be in?_

Serena's face turned into a pout as she sat in the pile of clothes and she pressed the tips of her index fingers together and pulled them apart. She always did that when she was nervous. Oh and twirl her hair too. A pair of boxers was on her head, and as she struggled for an answer, Darien's face turned a bright red and he snatched the heart boxers off her head and hid them behind his back. When Serena seemed to finally find the words she wanted to say, he spoke.

_Listen, just forget it Serena. Just help me pick up my laundry before the neighbors see. _

Serena nodded and began picking up pieces of clothes. Wow… he did have a lot of laundry. Heh.. a whole bunch of boxers that would even make Rei blush. Darien seemed to catch on to what Serena was thinking and quickly pulled out every pair of boxers he could find and stuff them quickly into the basket, leaving Serena with the dirty socks and undershirts. When the task of picking up all the clothes was completed, Darien stood envelope in hand.

_What may I ask is this, my dear meatball head?_

Serena's face drained of all its color and she stood looking at Darien.

_**Darien! Don't open that… please give it back!**_

_But it's addressed to me Serena. I think I should be allowed my own mail! _

He dug his finger into the side of the envelope and tore it open. Serena's bottom lip quivered as he pulled out the paper and held it up to read. She had to get out of there… right now. She had placed a love letter without signing her name in there. If he read was hat behind it, he would know it was her! Why did she do it? Well…. She was hoping just maybe he could search for his admirer on the boat and they'd fall madly in love, or something along those novella lines. Oh god, how stupid could she really be! Dashing out quickly, she tried to shove past Darien, but he grabbed her arm, and pulled her back by his side. She struggled to get away and he read intently, his face becoming softer with each word. His brows were squished together and he looked at Serena quickly ears sliding down her chubby pink cheeks.

_Serena are you…_

_**Yes! I'm giving you a ticket to come to America with us! I'm sorry I knocked you over this morning and I'm sorry for every bad thing I ever did to you okay! Please… take the ticket and let me leave…**_

_Serena… I…_

_**Let me leave Darien!**_

He looked at the girl now shaking and crying, his hand holding tight to her arm. Slowly his hand released her and she dashed towards the door to the stairway.

_Serena, don't leave... listen come inside, all right? Let's talk. _

Serena stopped and looked at him. Should I go in with him? The door was open to his room, and he was standing in the doorway, wavy hair sliding gently across his forehead with each intake of breath. He was wearing a white undershirt and black shorts topped off with black flip-flops. He was waiting, basket of laundry in hand for her to follow him. Serena took one look at Darien and said in a loud whisper.

_**I need to get home Darien… see you on the boat.**_

With that Serena took off, dashing down the steps and running out of the building as if she had just broke free of her prison sentence. Now to hide out and conduct a stakeout. Dashing across multiple lawns, Serena made her way to her house, and hurriedly opened the door. Locking it behind her she kicked off her shoes and ran into her room, flinging herself on the bed in exhaustion. Suddenly she let out a loud yelp and rolled over on her bed, much to the happiness of Luna.

_Serena! Where have you been! It's well after 11! I must have stayed fell asleep waiting for you! What if I would have called yo-_

Serena sadly standing cut her off, tears streaming down her face as she forced her clothes off and onto the floor.

_Serena?_

Serena was in her own world, blubbering about Darien. Oh gods, he probably thought she liked him now. Why did she burst out crying in front of him! He wasn't holding her arm that tight! Oh gods she can't show her face around him again! She should have just waited! Why did she have to be stupid and go ahead and do it anyway?

_Serena! Serena, tell me, what's wrong! What is it?_

Blubbering Serena pulled the panties, and pajamas Luna laid out for her on, and crawled under comforter and cried softly into her pillow. Luna looked sadly at her dear friend.

_Serena…?_

_**Nothing happened Luna. I gave Darien a ticket to come with us… that's all. And he'll more than likely never want to talk to me again.**_

_Well, why not?_

_**Because I knocked over him and his laundry, and that's all I ever do! I'm a big klutz and he opened the envelop even when I begged him not to. I tried to make amends, secretly, and he found the whole thing out. Sniff, and I also slipped a little letter inside… saying he had an admirer. He looked tired after he read it Luna...like he didn't want anything to do with me.**_

_Now Serena… you know that's not true!_

_**Yes it is! I'm the annoying brat to him, the meatball head that's probably got a crush on him and has dumb grades, and is stupid.**_

_Serena, now I-_

_**I don't wanna talk about it anymore Luna…please.**_

With that Serena rolled over and curled into a little ball, and began to will herself to sleep. She would wake up, and none of this would have happened. She would drop the envelop off in the morning and her friends wont look at her like she's crazy when she tells them her love letter, unsigned, was slipped accidentally in with his mail. That's what would happen tomorrow. Exactly what would happen tomorrow. Luna who had been standing over Serena watching her intently, walked over to the other side of the room, and turned off the light. She then curled up to Serena who hugged her tight, and instantly fell asleep.

_Goodnight… my Moon Princess. _

_--------------------------------_

**Hey Guys! Sorry if I made Serena bit of a crybaby, and a little… umm… nuts in the head in this one. I'm wasn't exactly sure how to introduce tat important little piece of paper for the trip. I'll be sure to throw someone else's behind out on the line next time. Lol.**

**_PrettyPinkSugar- _**Hey there! Lol, yeah, I wish my school was like that too, chances are I would show up on time. Well, for that one day I really want that prize, lol. Your penname is cute. Pink is my favorite color and who can resist sugar! The fuel of the gods, lol. Thanks for the review! Hope to hear from you again.

**_Snow- _**Hey there! I always try to put the reader into the story. Unfortunately enough, I don't think I put too much emphasis on details in this chapter. I'll be sure to place more in the next.

**_Rini- _blushes madly** Heh, thanks for the review. I'll be sure to put more details in the next chapter like I told Snow, just one review above yours. Thank you so very much for the review and I hope to hear from you again.

**_Queen of MarySue- _**Thanks very much for the review. I always try to incorporate a little bit of humor into what I write. Lol, brightens the mood a bit. Once again, thanks for the review and I hope to hear from you again!

**Thanks again! Until next time!**


	3. Dance With Me

_**Paradise**_

The horn of the boat sent out a deep low rumble, signally to all aboard that this was the beginning of their journey. Hundreds of men, women and children crowded around the boat screaming, yelling and dabbing at their tears as they watched their friends and loved ones wave ferociously to them from on the boat. Confetti was thrown from the boat filling and sprinkling the air with color as the 6 friends stood on deck waving to their loved ones. Lita had worn jeans and a green T-shirt, her traditional brown ponytail held tight with a green bobo, both her arms waving frantically through the salt sea air. Amy dabbed at her eyes as her one gloved hand waved goodbye to her family on shore. She had worn a simple blue summer dress, a woven blue straw hat on her head and simple flat white shoes on her feet. Mina was wearing a mini skirt and an abstract designed blouse. One gloved hand and another ungloved covered her mouth as she screamed goodbye to everyone below. Rei stood tall her light untraditional Kimono showing off her elegance as she waved single handedly to her grandfather below. Serena was the only one who decided on a different hairstyle then her usual one. Her hair was straight down cascading over her back and she wore a white tank top, and a tight denim skirt, white platform shoes. It took almost all of her grace, which she had little of, to stand straight without falling over in those things. But her mother thought she'd lend them to her daughter who was now, growing up into a woman…don't ask. In her arms was her cat, Luna who angrily stared out over the people. Serena had one hand on her paw waving it at the crowd as if she were a doll and not the main agent of the sailor scouts.

This was the start of their journey and it was looking to be a promising one. The sun was shining, the waters glistening and blue, and no Darien in sight.

The girls stayed on deck waving and waving at their loved ones as they turned into tiny specks of darkness. Everyone had lowered their arms and had stopped waving that is except Serena. Well, until Luna screamed at her to put her down that instant. Laughing Serena set her down, and they all started towards their rooms, cheering and giggling.

"Hey Serena!"

"Yeah Lita?"

"We get our own rooms right?"

"Uhh, yeah I think we do."

Nodding to no one in particular Lita made her way to Serena's room where the baggage was put until after the ship's launch. Serena's room was actually very big. She had a large kind sized bed, a gigantic shell mirror, and a giant bathroom with little samples for herself. It was a beautiful white and all the girls couldn't wait to see theirs. Grabbing each of their luggages, they promised to come back around 7 so they could get ready for the 8 o'clock ball upstairs. Luna had already made herself comfy on the bed, and Serena thought, hey, why not? I'll unpack later. Curling up to her cat, Serena happily passed out until a knock a few hours later awoke her.

"Ugh… wait…just a second"

Serena's door flew open and she was staring at none other than Darien. He had a short sleeved white shirt on and baggy dress pants as if he had just came from work. His eyes were large and bright and his hair was sloppy. Oh! And he smelt of that wonderful intoxicating smell... that smelt like… him…yeah…that smell. Serena almost felt herself going into a dizzy spell when his voice brought her back to reality.

"Hey Serena."

"…Darien"

I just wanted to thank you again for the tickets… they are umm… great meatball head"

"Thanks, Darien"

Serena had been too caught up to actually notice that he called her meatball head, and the fact that she overlooked it seemed to bring both amusement and pity on the poor meatball head. She must have quite a bit on her mind. Maybe she's never been away from home.

"Mind if I come in Serena?"

"Uh actually, I…I'm kinda-"

"Thanks"

Darien shot past Serena walking into her room and plopping down on her bed. Damn... hers was softer than his was and her bed was bigger. He took a second to look around while Serena glared at him closing the door. It was large, and… well white. The mirror was large, fit for a conceited one of Serena's stature, and her comforters fluffy and white, fit for Serena's delicacy. Her floor was carpeted and pale pink, which already showed signs of pre-use and poorly paid maids. Well, it still looked more elegant than his did with that large chandelier over head, and those windows that actually opened.

"Darien! Get off my bed! Don't you know your not supposed to walk in to a lady's room un-chaperoned!"

"Calm down Serena, I just wanted to talk to you for a minute…about that letter."

Serena stood and looked down at him sitting on the bed, letter in hand. She turned her head away ashamed and blinked back tears. Okay, now he was going to tell her she was too young to care about him… and to look for someone her age. Just great! She shouldn't have been more careful about what she put into the envelope! She should have known. She was thankful she left her hair down today, happy that he couldn't see her face right now, and ashamed she let herself become that affected by the stupid letter. Where were her friends when she needed them? They always interrupted when she didn't want them there, and now that she needed them, they were nowhere in sight!

"Listen, Serena, I know you have… well, you seem to have…uh… feelings for me. You're still young you know? An-"

"I'm not young Darien! I graduate this year! I'll be 18 in a few months, legal."

"All right… well, I guess you're not young then…umm… this is kinda hard for me to say Serena… but…well… God this is so difficult."

Serena closed her eyes and walked to her dresser and began unpacking. That way he won't at least have to face her. She pulled out a few pairs of clothes and placed them into the dresser, and she dropped her shoes to the floor.

"Well, Serena, I guess what I'm trying to say is, do you want to join me for dinner tonight?"

All right… that was not what she was expecting. The bottle of perfume she had been pulling out her bag dropped and fell to the carpet, shattering in to a million tiny glass shards. She instantly knelt down and began picking them up. Darien knelt by her side, and taking his hands in hers, grabbed her attention from the perfume seeping into the carpet. It was all or nothing now.

"Serena, will you join me tonight for dinner?"

Serena's eyes scanned his own and she saw that he was serious. His chocolate brown eyes… were dead serious. She stared at them a little bit longer, enjoying how close he was, and how close...he was moving to her. His lips parted and going for hers. Oh god…he was going to kiss her… her very first kiss. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips and suddenly a knock at the door destroyed the mood, and Darien quickly pulled away from her.

Damnit! Just like she said, never there when she needed them, always there she didn't.

"Hey Serena, Amy wants to know if your gonna join the rest of us to get ready for the ball upstairs"

"Yeah Lita, I'll be there in a bit"

"Well break a leg! We're all waiting for ya"

"All right, be right there."

Footsteps slowly made their way away from her door, and Serena stood wiping off her denim skirt of glass shards. She dare not look Darien in the eye. Not after the embarrassment of the almost kiss. She kept her head low, and began digging in her travel bag for the dress and the makeup she would wear tonight.

"Well, I guess your gonna be having dinner with your friends. Sorry for intruding, I'll see ya-"

"No! Wait Darien. Uhh, what I meant was… I'll um… sit with you upstairs…"

Darien nodded, and then opened the door walking out slowly. Serena slowly backed against the wall and slid to her knees. She would be at the ball with DARIEN! She sat for a few minutes on the ground until the glass shards dug into her skin making her jump up and scream for a few moments. Going to the ball with Darien!

After hours and hours of plucking, combining, shaving and dusting, the 5 girls made their way down the stairs and onto the ball room dance floor. There were a few dozen people already there dancing and laughing away. Women happily spun with their dates and a live orchestra played their instruments superbly. Amy marveled at their instruments immediately recognizing the orchestra as the best known in Japan. Her gloved hand shot up to her face as she caught sight of the conductor. The one famous across all seven seas. Her face immediately grew hot setting off her red lipstick and her light blue eye shadow. That was the color Serena picked for her that night. She wore a light blue gown of long sleeves and ruffles, her dress falling in a straight unwavering line to her feet. Underneath she wore flat shoes, comfort before beauty of course.

Mina tugged onto her arm and pointed to the large glass chandelier, which hung high over the ball room dancers. She wore gold, her bold choice sparkling as she giggled over how the crystal hit her matching bag. Like Amy her dress was long, and straight stopping at her toes. Luckily it showed off her pretty red nail polish and her outrageously high metallic blue shoes. On her face she had metallic blue eye shadow and a rich red that made her look absolutely dazzling. Her hair fell over her face in a high ponytail to her left side topped off with a sparkling blue bobo.

Rei shook her head at her dear friend. Of course she would see the first thing that sparkled in a room. Walking towards Lita, she placed her hands into the sleeve of her Traditional Kimono. It was long and beautiful embroidered with beautiful full white moons and swirls of orange fires over a metallic red. Her shoes were high-heeled flip flops, of red, her toes beautifully painted with orange. Her hair was a low bun with ornaments that had belonged to her mother. Her lips full with an orange/red lipstick her eyes only sporting a thin line of black eye liner.

Lita raised her purse up and instantly spotted the man she would bug for the rest of the night. Her dress was an off the shoulder Green dress that hugged her waist tightly, and ended fully at her knees. Frills of white sat under the skirt raising it to a full and bouncy shape. Her shoes high green Mary Jane's that matched the dress with impossible accuracy, that showed off her shapely, calves. Her hair was let down waving into her face as she laughed and giggled at "her man" who suddenly caught sight of her. Hr large red pouty lips blowing kisses towards the man while her green shadowed eyes winked. It didn't take long for her to jump down the stairs and join his side.

Serena gazed over the banister looking for Darien who should have been there by now. Her dress was the only full one falling like a puffed O at her feet. Her dress was a sleeveless one and held tight to her breasts, pushing them upward as she draped a sheer shawl over her bare arms. Her hair was up the top half in a bun with a white rose wrapped sweetly around it. The rest fell in a blonde sweep resting on the bow that sat just below her waist. It shielded her back which was completely bare, aside from a few spaghetti straps holding the dress together. She took a step forward, her strappy white high-heeled sandals clicking lightly as she walked closer to the balcony. Her eyes scanned over the happy smiling faces, her silver eye shadow beautifully accenting her peachy skin. Her lips were a soft sheer red, giving the illusion of full round likes like Lita's. Oh how she wish she had them.

A hand rested on her shoulder and she turned only to stare into the face of none other than Darien. His large brown eyes showed first shock as Serena's beauty, but then settled into a look of content and happiness. He was wearing a black tux he had rented for the ball and after a quick glance Serena looked down to see his shoes shining much to her approval. His wavy black locks resting peacefully on fore head. He smiled fully at her and pulled something from behind his back. A beautiful black rose corset.

"I wasn't sure what you would be wearing tonight and since black seemed to go with everything.. and what I was wearing, I picked it up in the gift shop. I hope you like it."

Serena merely nodded, tiny tears forming in her eyes as she held out her hand. Taking it delicately in his he bent down and kissed it lightly before slipping the corset onto her hand. Bowing he extended his elbow for her, and she gladly accepted as they stepped down the stairs and onto the dance floor. She passed each of her friends as they mouthed words to her of both shock and excitement, and she did the same. The both continued to walk, stopping when they were underneath the chandelier. Taking her hand, Darien placed one of his on her waist and led her into a waltz with the rest of the dancers.

"You're looking… umm beautiful tonight Serena."

"Thank you Darien, you're looking quite handsome yourself"

"Thanks… well, I guess I can't really call you meatball head tonight huh? Maybe meatball will do"

"No big head I don't think either will do"

"All right, alright, heh. I wanted to talk to you... about the letter… if you don't mind"

"I…uh…I don't mind… go ahead."

"Did you mean for that to end up with the ticket?"

"No… actually I didn't"

"I see"

"But I mean, I do mean it if that's what you do as well… and if you don't, I guess I don't either"

Darien threw his head back and let a hearty laugh escape his lips as he swirled Serena faster to the music.

"Then I guess you have a problem on your hands huh?"

"A problem?"

"Yeah, how to hide this little romance from your glaring friends"

Serena's face lit up understanding that he too had a few feelings tucked away for her. Then looking up she caught sight of her friend staring at her angrily, ready to pounce and demand info from her. Serena ducked her head and laughed as Darien twirled her in the direction away from her friends.

"I guess we do have a bit of a problem"

"We… who said anything about we? I said you."

Serena looked up at Darien her mouth dropped in disbelief.

"Darien, you can't be-"

"Heh, I didn't mean that Serena, you're so uptight tonight, loosen up"

"HEY!"

Suddenly before Serena could unleash her loud screechy voice upon Darien's ears, the orchestra stopped, and the conductor called for everyone to take their seats, the Feast was about to begin. Darien took her arm and led her to the table where he pulled out her seat and sat at her left-hand side. Her friends instantly flocked over to her side and sat with them. Rei on her right, Lita, Mina, and Amy across from them.

After everyone was seated Waiters rushed out piles of seafood appetizers on their hands a they began to serve the 200 some odd guests. Rei quickly tugged on Serena's shoulders and began whispering harshly to her.

"Serena! What is this about?"

"What about!"

"This you and Darien thing, since when did you two become interested in each other?"

"Since this afternoon"

"And you didn't tell us!"

Suddenly a waiter showed up behind Rei and Serena and plunked to plates down in front of them. Rei let go of Serena's arm, and she whimpered as she rubbed it gently. Rei crossed her arms and looked down at the meal in front of her. Shrimps in lobster sauce with a side of Sushi. Looks good. She glanced at Serena's plate that had the same thing. Her chopsticks happily clicking away and she shoveled the food happily into her mouth.

Lita, who had been sitting across from Serena, mouthed words to Rei as she tried to figure out why the hell Serena and Darien were seen together and not hating each other's guts like before. It didn't take long for Rei to mouth an angry I don't know, and for Lita's foot to go crashing into Serena's calf. The poor girl dropped her chopsticks and let out a painful yelp and her hands instantly grabbed her leg. Mina elbowed Lina, and Amy slapped her hand lightly, as both scolded her for her actions. Darien helped over look Serena's leg as she blushed furiously, Rei making puking faces over to her friends across from her. When Serena felt her leg was well enough for her to continue eating, not more than two seconds, she picked up her chop sticks and shoveled more food into her mouth until it was all gone.

Pretty soon, another plate was placed in front of her, the Main Course. A large boiled lobster drenched in butter, angel hair pasta with a delicious creamy sauce and firm string beans with a delicious hint of bursting flavor. Serena happily gobbled it down, and sweat drops formed on everyone's heads. Amy dropped her napkin and stood followed by Mina, Lita and Rei. Serena paid them no mind and continued stuffing her face until Rei grabbed her arm and dragged her into the lady's bathroom.

When the door was closed behind all 5 of them, Serena was bombarded with questions from her friends.

"Serena is that Darien!"

"Since when were you with him Serena!"

"Quite a catch there, great work!"

"I'm so happy for you Serena!"

"Just what the hell did you think you were doing!"

Suddenly all eyes turned to the source of the anger, Rei. Her face was red and her tongue sharp. Everyone had known that Darien was her ex, what really was Serena doing with him to begin with! You don't date your friends ex!

"I was enjoying myself Rei"

"With Darien!"

"Yes with Darien Rei"

"Serena, you've gotta be kidding me!"

"Rei, I'm sorry, I just want a nice time… that's all"

"You don't even like him!"

"That's a lie and you know it Rei!"

"That's not quite what I remember"

The three girls watched as they screamed and yelled at each other back and forth across the bathroom. They shook their heads. Rei was being much too cruel to Serena and Serena much to insensitive to Rei. There wasn't an easy solution to this one. Amy looked sadly at Lita and then at Mina who shook their heads no to stay out of it. It wasn't long before Serena had had it, and screaming angrily at Rei took off out the bathroom in tears to her seat at the table. Suddenly it seemed that Rei was the bad guy in their group.

"Rei why didn't you just leave her be?"

"Excuse me Mina! Did you just see her out there with Darien! And then I'm the insensitive one!"

"I know it's a bit mean, but can't you be a little bit more understanding?"

"Amy what's to understand! My best friend decided she wants to date the guy I used to have a feelings for"

"But if it was used to then why such the problem!"

"Listen Lita, I'd rather not discuss this now! How about later tonight? Come on, lets go finish our dinners" Nodding, they all followed Rei out the lady's bathroom and into the Fiery Ball room.

**Alright you guys! The beginning of Trouble in paradise! Write your reviews and let me know what you guys think okay! I hope you enjoyed this, I'll be sure to lengthen the chapters, and update soon. See ya! Lova ya! Carolina**


	4. Chocolate Cake Surprise!

_**Paradise**_

"Care to dance?" 

Serena looked up from her plate where she had been picking and pushing the food as her emotions rose and fell in a silent roller coaster. Rei's anger toward her made her feel angry, sad, and guilty. Majorly guilty. She knew that Rei had always been interested in Darien, they even dated once, but she couldn't help but feel drawn to him. She felt like she needed to be around him, needed to talk to him, needed to hate him, love him. She felt angry with herself for feeling like that and letting her friend down… and at Rei for not understanding. Rei had been sitting next to her, ignoring her as she shoveled the piping hot food into her mouth. She acted like she was unaffected by what Serena was doing. The guilt would set in automatically... after all she was right. Across from Rei sat Amy, Lita, and Mina, all divided over what was happening. Amy felt that Rei was right… but felt sympathy for what Serena was feeling. Mina felt that love conquered all and just maybe, Serena and Darien belonged together. She also felt a twinge or remorse for Rei. Lita felt like things could go either way.

Serena gave a sad look to her friends across from her and glanced at Rei before taking Darien's hand and being ushered off to the dance floor. She knew that the moment she left Rei would start discussing this with Mina, Lita and Amy, trying her hardest to prove her point and show that Serena was wrong. The thought pulled at Serena's heart and almost filled her eyes with tears… almost. She was swirled into Darien's arms and he pulled her close, moving slowly to the beat of the music being pumped out by the orchestra. His hand rested on her waist, her hand in his other hand as he guided her across the dance floor gazing at her face.

He watched as emotions ran rampant through her face, taking away her joy and clumsiness as she danced with him. For some strange reason he began feeling what she was feeling. Feeling all her pain, anger and her heartache. Well, now was as good a time as any to ask her.

"Meatball head?"

"Hm?"

Serena looked up at Darien not even realizing the name he had called her to get her attention. He sighed to himself… there must be something very bad going on.

"What's wrong with you. You're not your normal cheery clumsy failing self…what's up?"

"Nothing…just tired I guess"

"And you expect me to buy that?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm not. Spill it. Did it have something to do with you and Rei? Boy if looks could kill you'd be six feet under by now"

"She's just upset because you asked me to the dance. She feels that I betrayed her by seeing you tonight"

"Ahh, I see, well, I'm sorry for the trouble meatball head, maybe I should let you go."

"No please don't!"

The words slipped out Serena's mouth before she realized what she had been saying. Was she really begging Darien to stay with her, when he was trying to help their friendship? Damn… what was he doing to her!

"No, Darien…please, stay with me. Even if my friends will be mad at me for it, I just want to enjoy myself this night. Heh, I guess I'll get screamed at later."

Darien nodded and twirled her once more, before dipping her and pulling her close against him. God… that long blonde hair, those innocent baby blue eyes, that intoxicating scent. Heh, guess he got in over his head as well.

"Can you believe her! I can't believe she would do that to her best friend, I thought friendship was forever"

"Oh come on Rei, calm down, I don't think she did it on purpose"

"Oh? Then you think she's going out with my ex by accident Amy?"

"Rei listen, I just don't think she meant to hurt ya alright? She was just looking for a bit of fun, a chance to enjoy herself for once. Besides, you always knew she had a thing for Darien."

"Oh come on Lita! She never had a thing for Darien"

"Even I noticed that on Rei"

"We'll I didn't Mina, and I'm her best friend."

"Obviously not Rei. Listen, I think it was wrong of her to go and do something like this without asking you first, but what are ya gonna do? Really? Just let her enjoy herself all right? She doesn't mean to hurt you, she wouldn't hurt a fly! And lastly I could have sworn he was your ex Rei."

"Listen Lita. If she didn't mean to hurt me, she wouldn't be doing this. And you know it's a code of honor to never date anyone's ex. Everyone knows that. You know what… I think I need some air all right you guys? I'll come back before desert is served"

With that Rei stood, her Kimono elegantly shaping her body as she rustled away from the table and out to the left balcony of the ship. All three of her friends looked somberly after her, as they wondered the fate of the two best friends. What are they gonna do? Both of the girls had a point and neither was really wrong. This would be something out of their hands and something to test to real powers of friendship. They just hoped they both passed the test. Glancing up over to the dance floor, they watched as Darien led Serena out onto the Right balcony of the ship. Oh boy…here comes trouble.

"Darien really, I can walk myself to the balcony… I just need a bit of fresh air! Not a doctor!"

"Well, I just need to make sure you don't fall off, we can never be to sure with you"

Serena's face formed a tiny scowl as she walked defiantly over to the balcony. The dance floor was much to hot for her. The large crystal lights shining brightly on the two and the dancing making her overheated and in need of something to cool her down quickly. They both stepped slowly onto the balcony, Serena's shoes clicking away and Darien's suit swishing about. She placed her hands on the rail and embraced the breeze, allowing her shawl and her hair to flow freely about. Darien's eyes wandered over her from his side of the railing. She was small, petite compared to his large body. She looked so delicate, so sweet and tiny. Her beautiful hair framed her face nicely, and those large bright sapphire eyes made her whole face bright and vibrant. Her tiny plump strawberry lips were into a tight smile as she enjoyed the breeze, her dress swaying with it. He let his eyes travel lower, enjoying her graceful peach swan neck, her tiny, yet broad shoulders, and her curvy body that seemed only intensified by the large dress. He noticed the bow that sat below her waist and gently on her butt, outlining the sweet curve of it. Suddenly he shook his head. What the hell was he thinking? This was Serena… the meatball head, the annoying little brat on his block. She couldn't be the graceful beautiful woman he saw before him. She was just a kid… just a young wild kid. Refocusing his eyes, he turned out to the water and gazed at the dark water and lovely moon set in front of the dazzling ship.

Serena had seen him shake his head and turn towards the water. He had been watching her she felt it, and in her mind she hoped he saw her as more than just a girl. He was so handsome in that tux, just grand. She let her eyes sweep over him. His square jaw was clenched tight and his black hair hung sloppily in his face. Making his eyes look amazing. His shoulders were squared off, broad and bold and shifted slowly into his square body. He was more beautiful than she had ever thought. Wait... can beautiful be used for a guy? Well anyway she let her eyes wander to his butt and giggled softly at the small curve that blended into a long pants leg. Everything was nicely packed onto him.

Darien looked up at her, catching her enchanting giggle and wondering just exactly what was going through her mind.

"What's so funny Serena?"

Serena's giggle stopped in mid breath and her face turned a light shade of crimson. Darien couldn't help but allow a laugh to escape his lips and saunter into the air. So she was a perverted one too eh? Serena caught the glint in his eyes and allowed a laugh of her own to join his as they both removed all the tension in the air. It wasn't long before both were grasping for air, and Darien grasping for Serena. She stopped in mid-laugh and looked up at him and he pulled her tightly into a hug. He didn't look down at her, he merely stared out over the sea his jaw still shaking with just a bit of laughter left in him. Gods, he smelt so good, like a juniper musk she smelt in the bath and body works store near her school. She loved that scent, but it was for guys, too bad. Closing her eyes and enjoying the sudden warmth from the freezing breeze, she allowed her head to nestle into his chest. Darien stared down at her, her eyes were closed, and she looked at peace… and yet more beautiful than anything or anyone he had ever seen before. She felt his gaze and looked up catching his eyes with her own. Before she knew what was happening, his lips were pressed softly hers, his eyes closed, and his hands tight around her back. Was he… kissing her? Duh Serena… her mind screamed… that's exactly what he was doing... kiss back! Kiss back! Serena closed her eyes and allowed herself into the kiss, his long tongue parting her lips slowly, and fishing into her mouth for her own. The entire scene would have been perfect had it not been for a growl from the other side of the balcony.

Looking up Serena caught sight of Rei whose hands were clenched her jaw tight, and she looked as if she were ready to pounce and kill. She turned swiftly on her heels, her legs moving as fast as her kimono would allow trying her damnedest to get the hell out of there. Serena choked back a sob and cried out to her friend, and pulling out of Darien's arms to quickly followed her.

How could Serena do this to her! It's one thing to dance with her ex but its another thing to kiss him! Damn her! God damn her! She had the support of her friends, they understood but they still felt sympathy for Serena. She would go to someone who knew what they were talking about, someone who has never led them wrong. She would seek the advice of Luna.

Oh God…she's going to Luna! I just know it! Rei was going to go to Luna, and Luna would side with Rei... because in a way... Rei was right. You don't do that to you're friends! You just don't touch their ex's… it's a rule that she knew when Darien asked her. But her mind went blank…it always had when Darien was around. Why couldn't Rei understand that? That she had a thing for Darien, that Darien was absolutely handsome to her and just wonderful. He was funny, when he wasn't talking about her, kind when he wasn't teasing her, smart when he wasn't ignoring her. He was everything she had ever wanted in a guy, and this just might be her last chance to have someone like him! She wanted him…she almost needed him.

Rei turned the corner sharply, barely missing a handsome waiter carrying the deserts into the ballroom. He gave her an apologetic look but she glared at him and continued on her way. The waiter couldn't help but blush and turned crashing straight into Serena. The chocolate cake he had been carrying got smothered all over her dress and face, making her look like she had been rolling in mud. Normally she would have cried at such a disaster but she lifted her legs and ran across the hall leaving the poor waiter to clean up the mess.

Rei was racing down the steps not more than 20 feet from Serena's room. She heard her friend, or so called friend behind her but she ignored her. This called for a serious chat with Luna and she refused to be interrupted by that meatball headed brat.

Serena dashed after Rei tripping and sliding down a few steps and then tumbling down the next. People jumped out the way, and their friends quickly dodged into plants, and water fountains as Serena unsteadily made her way to her room. Both girls were gaining on the room fast, but Rei of course made it first. She flew into the room, and closed the door behind her, walking quietly over to the cat sleeping soundly on Serena's bed. Shaking the cat lightly she awoke Luna, and began the long story.

Not long after she started. Serena stumbled into her room. Her dress, face and hair a mess, her shoes barely on her feet and her shawl somewhere left behind. Luna stood looking over to Serena with concern. Serena merely shook her head and pointed her fingers at Rei. Luna nodded, and settled down as Rei continued the story.

Lina's face was etched deep in thought by the time Rei had finished and Serena was cleaning up with her bathroom door open, whimpering and pushing tears away from her face as she sat and listened to Rei's voice bellow through the room.

"Serena, is this true?"

Serena wrapped herself in a towel and meekly made her way out of the bathroom and in front of Luna.

"Serena, is this true!"

"Yes Luna… everything that Rei said is true"

Nodding her head she sat and began talking to her dear friend.

"Serena… you know it was wrong of you to over step your boundaries of friendship, and that it will be hard for Rei to place her faith in you again right? You shouldn't be so stubborn with your ideas Serena!'

"Yes Luna… but I-"

"Rei… Serena has been your friend for far too long. You know this."

"Yes"

"But... I believe in this case, Serena is right. Darien is more ideal for her than you."

"L-l-luna! We aren't talking about Ideal here! We are talking about right and wrong"

"Well, then Serena is right. No she shouldn't be going out with you're ex. But after all Rei he is your ex, and you have told us countless times you have no feelings for him."

"But what does that matter!"

"Well, if you do not have feelings for him what is the problem?"

"Luna she's my best friend betraying me"

"Rei, she's looking for love… you should support her and understand, after all she had her eye on Darien before you even noticed him, and she said nothing about you dating him. Neither of you may have noticed that, but I have. If you are truly her best friend, you'll understand that she needs to explore what she did not see before, and she needs to fall in love with the Ear-"

Luna stopped herself before she blurted out those words. Earth Prince. Oh lord! Imagine what trouble she would have caused if she told the girls prematurely what Serena and Darien were!

"The Ear what Luna? Come on tell us"

"Rei, Serena, try your best to get past this alright? I'll be with Artemis if you need me."

With that the black cat stood and jumping off the bed darted out the room, leaving Serena and Rei to work out their differences.

"Rei… I'm sorry, really I-"

"Save it Serena… listen, I need a good nights sleep, we'll talk about this in the morning"

Nodding Serena watched as her friend stalked out of the room to hers. She slid down against the back of the door, as tears made their way softly down her face. Damn it! Why did she have to be so stingy, so self absorbed? She buried her hands in her face and silently cried as the evening turned to night.

**Hey you guys! Here is the next chapter, sorry it's a bit rushed but I'm trying my best to update and keep up with everything else that is so busy in my life! Special thanks to Carby6, Megan Consoer and Mandie for their reviews! I'll try to update soon with a better and more improved chapter for my readers cause they deserve it! See ya!**


	5. Heavenly Moon

AN: Heyyy you guys! Well, this is the next chapter, sorry for such a delay! I'm in college full time plus my bf came home from the Marines, so you know how it is. A little info on the following chapter, that this is indeed a lemon. So anyone too young to be reading this should really stop reading or wait for the next chapter. Honestly, I don't mind who reads it, but I wont be the one to blame when you get busted by your older siblings, or younger, hell even your mom! Well, enjoy this chapter! The next one will come sooner than last time! I promise! Muahz!

_**Paradise**_

The deep murky waters gently waved at Serena as the moon slid across its dark surface. The salt sea air flowed through her long golden locks tossing them from her slender neck and making them glide gently behind her. Her pale fingers gripped the curved red rails holding tight to the 6-year-old paint as she watched the sky and horizon move away. It was extremely late at night, and aside from the night watchmen Serena was the only one on deck. She had long ago gave up trying to sleep. Her sheets attacking her, the moment she drifted off. Her peachy skin had become overheated, which attracted her to the calm cool night on the bow of the ship. She took no time in deciding it was best for her to go out to the decks and watch the silver moon slice across the sky. It was something she often did as a child. The moon always took a hold on to her and now that she was Sailor moon, she could completely understand why.

When she left her room she had totally forgotten to take a blanket or a sweater so she was freezing in the ice-cold air. She wore only her long white nightgown, with no sleeves to protect her arms. She had turned a ghastly pale, and her fingers were beginning to grow blue but she stayed anyway, too enticed with the scenery.

"Serena, do you really think you should be out in the cold like that?" 

She turned quickly, her hair raising in the breeze of the sea, and her pale body making her look almost angelic. Here bright blue eyes were large and full, and her body looked as if it had been through hell, but not nearly as much hell as she was gonna be in.

"Darien?"

"Meatball head, what's wrong with you! The temperature out here is nearly freezing! Trying to kill yourself out here?"

"No I was not! I just couldn't sleep… that's all."

Serena quickly turned away from Darien, unable to face him. He was right, she shouldn't be out so late at night, especially without something to cover herself. She felt stupid, yet again. First she hurt her best friend and now, she was being scolded by a guy who the world now knows she has a crush on… this couldn't be a worse day at all. She felt her eyes began to shake as tears threatened to overcome her. Her face heated and began to turn a slight pink, and not from frostbite. She prayed Darien would go away and leave her but the complete opposite occurred. Instead, she felt the softness of a blanket touch her shoulders, followed by a tight embrace and his hard body against her back.

Her voice hitched in her throat for a moment and she almost felt as if she couldn't breathe. When she was able to finally pull herself together she felt his head resting on the top of her hair and his body relax into hers, molding softly with her.

"When I was little, and in the hospital, I always used to watch the moon late nights because I couldn't sleep. There is always something so captivating about it. So… inviting."

Serena nodded unable able to disagree with him but happy for a change of subject. The moon. It felt as if it were drawing her to it, pulling on the life force in her body. She lifted her arm to reach out and touch, almost as if she could, but she touched only air. It had occurred so quickly she didn't have time to realize that she was too far away, way to past it to ever be able to touch it. It was like a child reaching to touch the sun or a cloud in the sky, hoping that they would really be able to feel it. When she realized her foolish error she turned her back to the moon only to realize her next error… that Darien was still standing there. Her face blushed madly as he was only inches away from her own face, and had watched her silly spectacle. The first thing that came into her mind was really... to explain.

"The moon it just looked so close and so, well mesmerizing for a second I almost thought I could touch it. I mean I know I couldn't touch it but it was worth a try, I mean, it wasn't worth a try cause I knew I couldn't touch it but I-"

Darien cut her off just as quickly as she started rambling, his lips over hers in a soft sweet kiss. Serena instantly paused, her lips closed against him, as she felt his tongue slid across her plump sweet lips. She heard a whimper raise in her throat as she opened her mouth to his, his tongue quickly invading the warm wetness of her mouth. His hands pulled her gently into his chest, her hands resting on its hardness as he tightened his arm around her. They stayed like that, kissing and reacting to each other until Serena broke it, gasping and begging for air. She rested her head on his chest and shoulder as her body calmed in the heavy night breeze. Darien caught his breath quickly and was the first to speak.

"Serena… I…"

Serena's finger traced up to his lips and quickly silenced him.

"Please, don't speak. Let's just… enjoy this."

Darien nodded, for the first time, taking Serena's lead. He settled his head on her hair, enjoying the scent of her herbal shampoo and fruity conditioners, Serena in the crook of his neck enjoying his expensive cologne. They tried their best to enjoy the moment even though the wind shook them horribly, forcing the blankets and clothing to fly and move as it willed.

"Serena… maybe we should go inside… you're shivering."

She looked at her hands resting on his chest and saw that he was right. She was shaking violently and her body felt as if it had been in an icebox, freezing slowly. She nodded and Darien led her into the ship and into the hallway.

Before Serena knew it she was in Darien's room, and underneath his sheets resting quietly on his pillow. She didn't know why she begged to stay with him, but she didn't feel like being alone tonight. Probably because if she stayed alone her mind would wander and she would worry about Rei and her friendship. With Darien she felt that she could relax, although butterflies danced about nervously in her stomach. Either way she knew she could sleep with him near and that she was safe with him and he wouldn't do anything to hurt her… she hoped. She snuggled deeper into his sheets and blankets and realized that even though they've been on the ship for a day or so, the sheets smelled of him, and the room smelled of him. It was oddly, relaxing oddly enjoyable and before she knew it, she was out like a light.

Darien stepped out of the shower, the heat still rising from himself as he quickly dried and dressed for bed. Serena was in his bed and the only thing it was doing was driving him bonkers! All night he had been under some spell of hers captivated buy her beauty. Her soft blonde hair, her bright blue eyes, her cheerful smile. It was almost as if he had been… falling in love with her? NO! No, no, no, no! Never say that Darien, please don't. You've only been with her for the night. Sure you know her, but she's just a kid right? Still in high school. You can't take advantage of her feelings like that. She probably didn't even understand love just yet. Darien told himself things like this back and forth even though he truly believed none of what was being said. Serena as far as he was concerned was a beautiful ravishing young woman, who although was clumsy, was the heart of happiness and glee. Well, at least for tonight.

Walking slowly out the bathroom, he made his way in the dark to the bed that sat in the middle of the beige room. His bed had been huge, a king size with large beautiful white quilts and amazingly soft sheets. He knew the minute he climbed in bed he would be able to fall asleep, especially after what meatball head put him through today. Fights with Rei, a brutal run around and terribly cold winds on a deck well after dark. Was this something that was included in the brochure! Smiling to himself, he pulled back the covers and climbed into bed next to her, stopping to glance at her once he was settled. She was curled into a ball, her hair falling gently over her shoulder and across her face, as the moonlight from the window above the bed sunk into the room. She looked heavenly, like an angel from heaven, fallen from the bright blue skies above earth. Before he could stop himself he had reached out, his hands brushing against her cheek as she slept peacefully in bed. She stirred slightly, before she muttered a soft _Darien_ and rolled over away from him in her sleep. A smile spread softly across his cheek as he curled into bed himself and fell asleep.

The alarm clock showed that it was 3 in the morning, but all she knew was that she was awake, and unable to go back to sleep. Something wasn't right. Something was off here. She sat up quickly in bed, and looked around, noticing that it was not her room she slept in, nor one of her friends. The luggage said she was in a room with someone else as did the lump beside her. Looking down at the form sleeping besides her she felt around his face, hoping to gently tell whom it was without waking them up. The moonlight as solely on her so any chance of telling by moonlight was out the question. She touched his nose softly, followed by his eyes, by the time she got to the forehead she realized that it was Darien…. DARIEN! Oh, lord oh lord! Rei was gonna kill her, she needed to get out of here! Serena turned to crawl out of the bed, but something around her waist was preventing her from moving. Looking down she saw none other than Darien's arms around her waist, holding tight to her body. She sighed, and pondered quickly what to do, what to do! He was sleep right, so if she pulled away quickly, he would notice for only a second but fall back asleep right? Right! That's what she always did, and so did mom and dad too!

Quickly and quietly Serena pulled away from Darien only to learn his grip was stronger than she thought. Rather than loosening and releasing her, he pulled her closer and tight against his body. Her chest was soon against his, his legs soon entwined with hers, as her head rested at the base of his neck. Closing her eyes quickly, Serena thought long and hard. Oh God, oh God, what to do what to do? She glanced up at his face, her eyes steadying in the darkness before finally she made out his face. He was so handsome… god how could someone be so gorgeous she thought? She wanted to run, but then she wanted to stay by his side, if only for a little bit longer. She continued to glance into his face, and became overcome by his beauty. Her hands reached up and touched his cheek softly, and almost as if in a dream, he woke up.

His eyes lowered to what was in his arms and as if in a shock… he muttered to himself.

"Serena!"

Serena blushed lightly, at the situation they had been placed in, before she glanced back into his cool cobalt eyes. He closed them, gently, snapping her out of her daze until she closed her eyes as well, and slipped into a quiet kiss with him.

The kiss was light and feathery at first, the heat of the night seeping into each other, their hearts and minds, quickly connecting. Slowly the kisses became deeper. Darien's tongue slipping and fighting tiny battles with her tongue, tasting and learning of each other. Darien's hand rested at her waist, but suddenly awoken and began to explore her soft, delicate body. Serena's own hands began to explore the small muscles on his chest and back, searching and playing along his now hot skin. Darien's hands gently pulled up the skirts of her dress, and ran along the smoothness of her thigh. Then his hand traveled upward playing at the valley of her waist before it yanked the gown upward and over her head. Serena was too busy herself to notice, as she timidly touching underneath Darien's nightshirt, feeling the smooth satin of his skin reacting against her fingertips. His hands traveled to her now bare breasts cupping one in his hand, before squeezing it gently. Serena's hands quickly snaked into his hair and she parted the kiss to moan quietly into his neck. Now freed from the kiss, his lips began to wander, first to her jaw and then further down to her neck, nibbling and sucking as he moved down. He nipped his way to her breasts and licked gently at the tops of her soft mounds before dragging his teeth further down and circling her nipple. She moaned softly at his bold touch, her fingers pulling apart his strands of hair. She heard herself sighing for him, and felt her back arch against his touch, just begging for him to take her in his mouth. A smirk spread across his face, and he took a nipple gently into his mouth and suckled her softly. Her eyes went wide and her mouth letting out a low and soft moan. Her hands reached to the back of his head and cradled him to her, pleading with him quietly not to stop.

Darien felt his own body's need, growing and throbbing gently as he touched and fondled her, her soft moans and cries driving him absolutely nuts. He suckled her breast a little harder as his hand snaked down between her legs. His hand slipped to her panties, feeling the warmth and wetness between the threads of cotton, her legs spreading easily at his touch. She whimpered his name softly, and pleaded with him please, countless times. She had no clue what exactly she had been asking for, but Darien knew very well. He pushed aside her panties, much to Serena's surprised, and slid his fingers between the strands of silky golden hair that rested over her flower. She was slippery, wet, and dripping unbelievable amounts of nectar. He parted his lips from her breast, much to her whimpers and protests and took her mouth with his, before he slipped his fingers inside her warmth.

Serena's world doubled over at the feeling of him being inside of her. Moans left her mouth in multitudes as he pumped into her body, kissing her sweetly. Her body wriggled against him, spread wide to accept him, and encouraged him to continue to feel and bring those feelings of pleasure across her body. She explored him, her hands tracing down his pants until they ran across his hard member, stroking it gently. Moans parted from his own lips, and encouraged her and she took him into her hand and continued to rub softly. They laid together, Serena moaning softly into his neck as he moaned softly into her hair, unbelieving of the incredible feelings they were inflicting upon each other. Serena felt herself reaching new heights, exploring all she had never known and loving every second of it. Darien felt himself close to exploding and knew if he was gonna do something now was the time. Withdrawing his fingers he pulled her hands off his own member and they both came crashing back down into reality. As quickly as he could, Darien discarded his pants and Serena's panties, before he settled himself between her legs.

"Serena, This is going to…"

He trailed off not wanting to really admit that it was gonna hurt. It turned the entire idea and prospect into something he rather not do. When she nodded her head and relaxed against him, he understood that she comprehended and knew what had to be done to fulfill this. Darien took a deep breath and suddenly pushed into her, both moaning at the feeling of impact. His breath was heavy and ragged, hers panting and shallow as he paused at her barrier. When he finally gathered himself, he pushed slowly, and watched as discomfort and pain etched across her face. It was something he couldn't do to her. She looked so young, and scared underneath his touch. He couldn't hurt her... not Serena. Pulling out quickly, he withdrew much to her surprise.

"Darien, what-"

She questioned him his movements and why he stopped but he stopped her lips with his own before he sat up and settled his face between her legs. Grabbing either side of her legs, he slipped his tongue across her petals receiving a loud and deep moan from her lips. He licked and nipped at her flower petals, touching, tasting and exploring her lower body greedily. He licked rough and then softly, drawing different moans and reactions from her, but enjoying each movement of it. It felt unbelievably good to her, but it tasted unbelievably good to him. She was like, peaches dipped into sweet honey, a taste only good enough for the gods. Her hands found his hair and tugged him, loving the feelings he was giving her. He nipped his way up, until he found the sweetest of prizes. Taking it gently into his mouth he suckled, while one of his hands slipped between her leg and slid in and out of her wetness. Serena's mouth became a gaping o, as she struggled to moan and sigh against his touch. She was clawing at his hair and the sheets her head turning from side to side underneath his touch. She moaned and cried until she felt a heat spread through her lower body and she felt her body convulse, a slow moan escaping her lips. It felt to her like a roller coaster, her body going over the final edge, pleasure seeping into every crevice of her body as she enjoyed the waves of pleasure. Darien felt it, and knew she was there, so he slowed the movements of his tongue, licking softly at her nectar as slow mews escaped her lips. When he was sure she was through, he slid up in bed and pulled her beside him, tangled tresses and all.

"Darien... I"

"Shhh, sleep Serena."

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, just sleep, I know your tired, meatball head"

At the hearing of her nickname a smile creeped across her face and she laid gently on his chest, her body curling up to him.

"I never felt anything… like that."

"I doubt it will be the last meatball head. Get some rest."

Nodding her head, she allowed the sandman to invade her mind and take her away to the land of the moon and stars.

AN: Whoooaaa, well, now lets see where exactly this is going! Review please! Okie you guys! The more reviews I receive the faster I will update okay? Thanks to all those who are reading, and I hope you enjoy the remainder of the chapters! See ya, love ya! Carolina


End file.
